Gotowe na wszystko
Gotowe na wszystko '(ang. ''Desperate Housewives, dosł. zdesperowane gospodynie domowe) - amerykański serial telewizyjny stworzony przez Marca Cherry, wyprodukowany oraz nadawany przez amerykańską telewizję ABC od 3 października 2004 do 13 maja 2012 roku. W Polsce po raz pierwszy serial pojawił się 5 września 2005 roku na kanale Polsat. Fabuła Serial rozgrywa się w małym, fikcyjnym miasteczku w Fairview o nazwie Wisteria Lane. Fabuła skupia się na życiu prywatnym czterech gospodyń domowych: Susan Mayer, Gabrielle Solis, Lynette Scavo oraz Bree Van De Kamp. Każda z nich skrywa swoje sekrety i tajemnice. „Normalne” życie gospodyń domowych gwałtownie się zmienia, gdy jedna z ich najbliższych przyjaciółek w tajemniczy sposób popełnia samobójstwo. Teraz, próbując poradzić sobie z własnymi problemami i romantycznym życiem, każdy rok przynosi nową tajemnicę i jeszcze więcej mrocznych i zagadkowych wydarzeń. Pierwszy sezon rozpoczął nadawanie 3 października 2004 roku i obejmował 23 odcinki. Serial zaczyna się samobójstwem gospodyni domowej Mary Alice Young na ulicy o nazwie Wisteria Lane. Mary Alice, która opowiada o życiu pozagrobowym przedstawia życie czterech najlepszych przyjaciółek: Bree Van de Kamp, pozornie idealną gospodynię domową, która walczy o uratowanie małżeństwa z Rexem; Lynette Scavo, matka czworga dzieci, która zrezygnowała z udanej kariery, aby opiekować się nimi w pełnym wymiarze godzin; Susan Mayer, rozwiedziona matka poszukująca miłości, która znajduje ją w postaci nowego sąsiada, Mike'a Delfino, który ma tajemnicę; oraz Gabrielle Solis, materialistyczna była modelka, która zdradza swojego męża, Carlosa z ogrodnikiem Johnem Rowlandem. Starając się być dobrymi żonami lub matkami, czwórka przyjaciółek próbuje również dowiedzieć się, dlaczego ich najbliższa przyjaciółka popełniła samobójstwo. Odkrycie dowodu szantażu wśród rzeczy Mary Alice, taśmy z sesji terapeutycznej, w której przyznaje się do prawdziwego imienia Angela, i dziwne zachowanie jej owdowiałego męża Paula sprawia, że zastanawiają się nad tajemnicą. Drugi sezon miał premierę 25 września 2005 roku i obejmował 24 odcinki. Po odkryciu mrocznego sekretu Mary Alice gospodynie domowe zajmują się swoim życiem. Bree, której mąż właśnie zmarł, nie radzi sobie dobrze z bycia wdową i nieświadomie spotyka się z mężczyzną, który otruł jej męża, a był nim George Williams. Susan, wciąż szukająca miłości po zerwaniu z Mike'em, zaczęła się spotykać ze swoim byłym mężem, Karlem, który jest w związku z Edie Britt. Lynette wraca do kariery reklamowej, gdy jej mąż Tom zostaje tatą, który rezygnuje z pracy i zostaje w domu. A ciężarna Gabrielle postanawia być wierna swojemu mężowi Carlosowi, który jest teraz w więzieniu. Prowadząc pracowite życie kobiety nie mogą nie zauważyć niczego podejrzanego w stosunku do nowych sąsiadów: Betty i Matthewa Applewhite'a, którzy przeprowadzili się w środku nocy na Wisteria Lane i trzymają kogoś w swojej piwnicy. Trzeci sezon rozpoczął się 24 września 2006 roku i obejmował 23 odcinki. Minęło sześć miesięcy od ostatnich wydarzeń na Wisteria Lane. Bree poślubia Orsona mimo sprzeciwu jej przyjaciółek. Gabrielle przyłapuje Carlosa na zdradzie z pokojówką. Lynette musi dostosować się do mieszkania z córką i byłą dziewczyną Toma. Susan traci nadzieję, że Mike obudzi się ze śpiączki i flirtuje z Ianem. Gabrielle przeżywa trudny rozwód, ale w końcu odnajduje swoją miłość u boku nowego burmistrza Vairview. Tom planuje zainwestować we własną pizzerię. Starsza sąsiadka Karen McCluskey ukrywa coś w swojej zamrażalce. Czwarty sezon miał swoją premierę 30 września 2007 roku i obejmował 17 odcinków. Edie przeżywa próbę samobójczą, przez co Carlos postanawia zostać z nią, nadal romansując z Gabrielle, która jest żoną burmistrza miasta, Victora Langa. Susan i Mike cieszą się swoim małżeństwem i dowiadują się, że oczekują dziecka. Stella przyjeżdża do Lynette, kiedy dowiaduje się, że jej córka ma raka. Bree postanawia udawać, że jest w ciąży, alby mogła zatuszować ciążę własnej córki Danielle. Para gejów z Chicago - Lee i Bob zostali mieszkańcami Wisteria Lane. Po dwunastu latach na przedmieścia Fairview wraca z nową rodziną i nowymi tajemnicami Katherine Mayfair. Na dodatek tornado grozi zniszczeniem wszystkiego i wszystkich. Piąty sezon rozpoczął się 28 września 2008 roku i obejmował 24 odcinki. Wydarzenia w tym sezonie odbywają się pięć lat po finale 4. sezonu. Bree Van de Kamp jest odnoszącą sukcesy restauratorką i autorką książek kulinarnych, a jej partnerka i przyjaciółka Katherine czuje się w cieniu sukcesu. Tymczasem Lynette ma do czynienia z nastoletnimi chłopcami, a także z trudną ekonomią, która zagraża jej biznesowi. Kobieta dowiaduje się, że jej nastoletni syn ma romans z zamężną kobietą. Gabrielle zmaga się ze ślepotą Carlosa, dwiema młodymi córkami i kryzysem finansowym. Susan i Mike rozeszli się po tragicznej katastrofie samochodowej. Mayer stara się być samotną matką i ma romans z malarzem, podczas gdy Mike umawia się z Katherine. Bree i Orson mają problemy małżeńskie. Na Wisteria Lane wprowadza się nowy mężczyzna Edie, który szuka zemsty. Edie umiera z powodu porażenia prądem po wypadku samochodowym, zanim demaskuje Dave'a chwilę po odkryciu jego tajemnicy. Szósty sezon miał premierę 27 września 2009 roku i obejmował 23 odcinki. Julie Mayer wraca do miasta, aby wziąć udział w drugim ślubie swojej matki z Mike'm Delfino - ślubem, który doprowadza Katherine Mayfair do załamania nerwowego. Tymczasem Lynette stara się ukryć swoją niechcianą ciążę, a Bree nawiązuje romans z Karlem Mayerem, który przynosi tragiczne reperkusje wszystkim zaangażowanym - wynajęty samolot Karla rozbija się o budynek, w którym jest on i Orson. Karen McCluskey znajduje nową miłość. Lynette pozywa swojego Carlosa, dlatego, że ją zwolnił z powodu ciąży. Nieznana osoba dusi Julie, a Gabrielle jest skłócona ze swoją siostrzennicą Aną. Do miasteczka wprowadza się nowa rodzina Bolen, która skrywa tajemnice. Głową rodziny jest gospodynia domowa Angie, która ucieka przed swoją przeszłością. Siódmy sezon rozpoczął się 26 września 2010 roku i obejmował 23 odcinki. Z podejrzanym Paulem Youngiem, wdowcem Mary Alice, który wrócił do miasta, panie mają pełne ręce roboty. Paul zabiera ze sobą nie tylko nową żonę Beth, ale także plan zemsty, a jednocześnie pada ofiarą większego planu wymyślonego przez jego nemezis, Felicię Tilman. Lynette wita na ulicy swoją starą współlokatorkę i najlepszą przyjaciółkę z collegu Renee Perry, nowojorską divę, która decyduje zadowolić się życiem na przedmieściach. Bree rozwiodła się z Orsonem i rozpoczyna proces odbudowy życia po utracie biznesu i męża, głównie przez nawiązanie kontaktu ze znacznie młodszym kontrahentem Keithem. Z powodu problemów finansowych Susan, jest ona zmuszona zarabiać pieniądze w nietradycyjny sposób. Bree ujawnia prawdę o śmierci matki Carlosa, co w konsekwencji kończy przyjaźń między rodziną Solis a Bree. Gabrielle dowiaduje się, że jej córka została zamieniona po urodzeniu, a to odbija się na całym klanie Solis. Ósmy sezon miał premierę 25 września 2011 roku i obejmował 23 odcinki. Kiedy wszystkie kobiety zatajają morderstwo złego ojczyma Gabrielle, Alejandro, ich relacje stają się napięte, szczególnie po tym, jak Bree otrzymuje list z pogróżką podobną do tej, którą dostała przed laty Mary Alice i po tym, jak zerwała z detektywem Vance'em, który postanawia się zemścić i odkryć tajemnicę dziewcząt. Tymczasem Carlos ma problem z piciem, podobnie jak Bree, która spada z wozu z powodu stresu. Susan czuje się niesamowicie winna i obarcza się winą za morderstwo. Tymczasem Renee zostaje zauroczona nowym sąsiadem, Benem Faulkner. Ben boryka się z poważnymi problemami finansowymi i zaciąga pożyczki. Mike wtrąca się w biznes Bena, próbując chronić Renee, ale płaci najwyższą cenę. Lynette jest zrospaczona, że jej małżeństwo z Tomem się rozpada. Tom wyprowadza się z domu rodzinnego, a Lynette stara się z tym pogodzić. Pani McCluskey otrzymuje niepokojące wieści o swoim zdrowiu i postanawia to wszystko zakończyć, ale Bree udaje się ją przekonać. Odbiór i krytyka Serial był największym sukcesem sezonu telewizyjnego 2004–2005 i został dobrze przyjęty zarówno przez krytyków, jak i widzów. Odcinek pilotażowy obejrzało 21,3 miliona widzów, co czyni go najlepszym nowym dramatem roku, najlepiej ocenianym programem tygodnia i najlepszym występem pilota dla ABC, od Spin City w 1996 roku. Po początkowym sukcesie serialu termin „zrozpaczone gospodynie domowe” stał się fenomenem kulturowym. To uzasadniało występowanie „prawdziwych zrozpaczonych gospodyń domowych” w programach telewizyjnych. Finał pierwszego sezonu obejrzało 30,62 miliona amerykańskich widzów, stając się najczęściej oglądanym odcinkiem serialu. Premierę drugiego sezonu obejrzało 28,4 mln widzów. Odcinek przyciągnął drugą co do wielkości widownię serialu w swojej historii, jednak kilku krytyków zaczęło zauważać spadek jakości scenariusza serialu. Krytycy zasadniczo zgodzili się na lepszą jakość w trzecim sezonie serialu, ale ogólne oceny spadły znacznie w porównaniu z poprzednimi sezonami, jednak w ostatnich trzech odcinkach sezonu ocena zmieniła się, a sezon zakończył się udziałem 17,5 miliona widzów, spadając z miejsca czwartego do dziesiątego na liście najczęściej oglądanych programów. W czwartym sezonie serial liczył średnio 18,2 miliona widzów. Po przełomowym odcinku Something Coming, który zobaczyło aż 20,6 miliona widzów, program po raz kolejny wrócił do pierwszej piątki najwyżej ocenianych programów w sezonie 2007–2008, stając się numerem jeden wśród dramatów ABC i pokonując popularny dramat medyczny „Chirurdzy”. Podobnie jak w piątym sezonie, oceny spadły w szóstym z powodu dużej konkurencji w wielu transmisjach, ale serial nadal był drugim najczęściej oglądanym programem w ABC i jedenastym najczęściej oglądanym programem w całej telewizji. Premiera siódmego sezonu zgromadziła średnio 11,85 miliona widzów. W ósmym sezonie nadal notowano spadki ocen w serii. Premiera sezonu wyniosła 9,93 miliona widzów, co czyni ją najmniej oglądaną sezonową premierą w historii serii. W sezonie odnotowano również najniższe oceny w ośmioletniej przerwie serialu. Finałowy odcinek Finish the Hat obejrzało 11,12 milionów widzów. Główna obsada Gotowe na wszystko ma dużą obsadę aktorską, na czele której stoją cztery bohaterki i narrator serialu: Teri Hatcher gra Susan Mayer, romantyczkę, zawsze szukającą szczęśliwego zakończenia, ale nigdy do niej nie docierającą; Felicity Huffman wciela się w rolę Lynette Scavo, nękanej super-mamy, która zawsze stara się zrównoważyć swoją karierę i życie rodzinne; Marcia Cross gra Bree Van de Kamp, neurotyczną i perfekcjonistyczną wróżkę domową, która z biegiem czasu staje się bardziej wyluzowana; Eva Longoria wciela się w postać Gabrielle Solis, byłej żony trofeum modelki, która w końcu staje się bardziej bezinteresowną osobą, która przyzwyczaja się do życia na przedmieściach; a Brenda Strong uzupełnia główną obsadę jako wszechwiedząca narratorka Mary Alice Young, która dzieli się z nami soczystymi szczegółami życia na Wisteria Lane z jej wzniosłego punktu widzenia. W grupie tytułowych gospodyń domowych znalazło się także kilka wspierających kobiet, które pomagały głównym kobietom w opowiadaniu historii: Nicollette Sheridan grała Edie Britt w sezonach 1-5, kwintesencji lisicy sąsiedzkiej; Dana Delany grała Katherine Mayfair w sezonach 4-6, podobna do Bree gospodyni domowa i intrygantka; Vanessa Williams gra Renee Perry w sezonach 7-8, najlepsza przyjaciółka Lynette z czasów studenckich i diva z Nowego Jorku; Drea de Matteo grała w Angie Bolen w sezonie 6, włosko-amerykańskiego eko-terrorystka; a Alfre Woodard grała Betty Applewhite w drugim sezonie, afroamerykańska pianistka koncertowa, która dosłownie ukrywała coś w swojej piwnicy. Mężczyźni odgrywają ważną rolę w programie: James Denton to Mike Delfino, który miał romans z Susan, charyzmatyczny hydraulik; Ricardo Antonio Chavira to Carlos Solis, bogaty mąż Gabrielle; Doug Savant to Tom Scavo, uroczy, mąż Lynette; Kyle MacLachlan to Orson Hodge, drugi mąż Bree, który jest do niej bardzo podobny; Mark Moses to Paul Young, wdowiec Mary Alice, podejrzany. Są też dzieci, z których najbardziej godne uwagi są: Andrea Bowen jako Julie Mayer, przedwczesna i mądra córka Susan, Mason Vale Cotton jako MJ Delfino, jej słodki syn jej i Mike'a, a także Cody Kasch jako Zach Young, biologiczny Mike syn oraz przerażający adoptowany dzieciak Paula i Mary Alice; Shawn Pyfrom i Joy Lauren jako Andrew i Danielle Van de Kamp, egocentryczne, rozpieszczone dzieci Bree; Madison De La Garza i Daniella Baltodano jako Juanita i Celia Solis, pucołowate córki Gabrielle; oraz kilku aktorów drugoplanowych, takich jak dzieci Scavo, ogromne potomstwo Toma i Lynette. Sąsiedzi to Kathryn Joosten jako Karen McCluskey, lokalna starsza osoba oraz Kevin Rahm i Tuc Watkins jako Lee McDermott i Bob Hunter, agent nieruchomości i prawnik, a także para gejów. Produkcja thumb|300px|Susan, Lynette, Gabrielle, Bree Pomysł na serial został wymyślony, gdy Marc Cherry i jego matka oglądali reportaż o Andrei Yates. Przed Gotowymi na wszystko, Cherry był najbardziej znany z produkcji i pisania odcinków popularnego serialu komediowego The Golden Girls i jego następcy, Golden Palace. Ponadto stworzył trzy sitcomy:'' 5 Mrs. Buchanans'', The Crew ''i Some of My Best Friends'', z których żaden nie trwał dłużej niż rok. Cherry miał trudności z zainteresowaniem jakiejkolwiek sieci telewizyjnej jego nowym serialem; HBO, CBS, NBC, Fox, Showtime i Lifetime odrzuciły serial. Wreszcie, dwóch nowych dyrektorów w ABC, Lloyd Braun i Susan Lyne, zdecydowało się na projekt. Wkrótce potem Disney zwolnił zarówno Brauna, jak i Lyne, po tym, jak zatwierdzili oni kolejną nową serię dramatyczną Zagubieni. Dyrektorzy ABC początkowo nie byli zadowoleni z nazwy nowego programu, sugerując zamiast tego Wisteria Lane lub The Secret Lives of Housewives. ''Jednak 23 października 2003 r. ''Gotowe na wszystko zostały ogłoszone przez ABC, prezentowane jako opera mydlana stworzona przez Charlesa Pratta Jr., i Marca Cherry, który ogłosił, że nowy serial będzie połączeniem Knots Landing i American Beauty z mieszanką z Twin Peaks. Po zaledwie trzech odcinkach, 20 października 2004 r., ABC ogłosiło, że Gotowe na wszystko, wraz z Zagubionymi zostały wykupione na cały sezon. Odcinki Nagrody Pod koniec pierwszego sezonu wszystkie gospodynie domowe oprócz Evy Longorii były nominowane zarówno do Złotego Globu, jak i Emmy. W następnym roku cała czwórka została nominowana do Złotego Globu za najlepszą rolę aktorki w serialu telewizyjnym - musical lub komedia. Oto lista nagród Złotego Globu, Emmy i Screen Actors Guild, które wygrał program: Nagrody Złotego Globu ::'''2004 *Najlepszy występ aktorki w serialu telewizyjnym: musical lub komedia: Teri Hatcher *Najlepszy serial telewizyjny: musical lub komedia ::2005 *Najlepszy serial telewizyjny: musical lub komedia Nagrody Emmy ::2005 *Wybitna aktorka gościnna w serialu komediowym: Kathryn Joosten *Wybitna aktorka w serialu komediowym: Felicity Huffman *Znakomity reżyser serialu komediowego, Charles McDougall dla „Pilota” *Znakomita obsada serialu komediowego *Znakomity motyw główny Temat Muzyka *Znakomita edycja obrazu z jednej kamery w komedii „Pilot” ::2008 *Wybitna aktorka gościnna w serialu komediowym: Kathryn Joosten Nagrody dla aktorów ekranowych ::2004 *Znakomity występ aktora w serialu komediowym: Teri Hatcher *Znakomita wydajność zespołu w serialu komediowym ::2005 *Znakomity występ aktora w serialu komediowym: Felicity Huffman *Znakomita wydajność zespołu w serialu komediowym Filmowanie Ulica, składająca się z elewacji domów, znajduje się na zapleczu Universal Studios. Ekipa filmowa nazywa ją Colonial Street, a przed Gotowymi na wszystko była używana w kilku filmach i programach telewizyjnych, począwszy od lat 50. XX wieku. Przez pierwsze 14 odcinków pierwszego sezonu sceny w salonie Bree były kręcone w domu Younga Aby zatuszować podobieństwa między pokojami, większość scen Younga miała miejsce w fikcyjnej części domu, która istniała tylko na scenie dźwiękowej. Na ulicy zielony dom Lynette jest po prostu fasadą, a dom Bree służy wyłącznie jako toalety dla ekipy produkcyjnej. Na końcu Wisteria Lane, przy domu Edie, znajduje się ślepa uliczka. Jednak samochody stamtąd zarówno wjeżdżają, jak i opuszczają okolicę. Nadawanie Od czasu premiery w USA Gotowe na wszystko były emitowane przez sieć ABC, a jej powtórki pojawiły się w Lifetime Television. Ponadto, serial został sprzedany do ponad pięćdziesięciu krajów na całym świecie. !